Talk:Multi-Wiki Martial Arts Tournament
Archive * See here for the events of the last tournament. Sign-Ups It is here that fighters who wish to enter will sign their name. Please provide a link to the character you'll be roleplaying as. There are only 11 slots open. * Krillin Jr. * Zeon * Fasha * Kagome * Jökä-Face * Steve * Jeff * Marcus * * * * It Begins is a sunny early Saturday morning when the tournament announcer wheels out the punching machine. He stops it in the middle of the stage, in front of eleven martial artists who entered the tournament. He raises his hand to his microphone, and... Announcer GENTLEMEN AND LADIES!! Now... for the preliminary round of Goat City's second semi-annual Multi-Wiki Martial Arts Tournament! Each one of our contestants will step up to the machine, and punch it as hard as they can! *points to punching machine* This will decide who gets paired up with who! In this round, the person who hits less than 100 will be eliminated! Then, all the remaining fighters will head to the Dining Hall, where they can eat and rest to prepare themselves, because then, the matches will begin, each one randomly selected!! NOW... THREE... TWO... ONE! -*Crowd cheers* Zeon: '''Umm... do I need to punch it? 'Cause I won the last tournament? Well, kinda won. '''Krillin Jr.: You might have gotten weaker! I doubt it, but maybe. *punches machine* 310! Yes! I inproved over 100! Zien: I hope I can make it! *punches* 50. Aw. I guess I didn't make it. I'll be rooting for you buddy! Zeon: '''Well... here goes nothing! ''Punches ''Hey, 410. I have gotten stronger! '''KJ: I'm catching up to you! Zeon: 'Hey, you weren't recovering from extensive wounds to the face, arms, everywhere else, and a hole in your chest. Cut me some slack. 'Fasha I've done dome training so I'm stonger! *punches machine really hard* Oww my hand.OOh I got 400! [Kagome] *trots up to the Machine* ..huh... *gently taps it, getting a score of 234* Jökä-Face: *'Jumps down from building, wearing a cloak* Heh. Step aside. *Shoves Kagome out of the way* So...this is a power machine? Let's see....*Knocking the machine, only inspecting it* 278? Oh well. Guuhuhuhuuu! ''Yawn Well, this sucks. KJ: Wow! I'm stronger than more people than I thought. Althought, they didn't really try.... '''Kagome *pushed down* >:T Hey, you big jerk!! I.... *...getting up, looks over and sees Krillin Junior* Steve: My turn *punches the machine softly* 572... Thats such a disgrace KJ: *to kagome* Hi! What's your name? Jökä-Face: '''So? You're...Steve, right? Kyaahahahaa! '''Steve: Yes is there a problem. Kagome *stares at KJ for a moment, then looks at her feet* ...um. Zeon: ''' Food..... oh, hey Kagome! 'Sup? '''Jeff: *backhands machine* 648..... Still can't believe Richie talked me into doing this again. Fighting in these are a disgrace to my honor. Fasha*Yawns* I wonder who I'll be up against Marcus My first tourney! - Punches machine with crystal hand- 417!!! YES! Dining Hall Jökä-Face:'' up towards a table, and grabs some food, in this case, pizza with coconut milk This is good! *Burp* Hoho! '''Zeon': Food Food Food! Nom nom nom nom... KJ: *eats* Jökä-Face: 'Gimme that milkshake!* Fasha*eating rice* mmm... this is nice! '''Jökä-Face: '[Grabs milkshake and walks toward Zeon, chuckling] '''Zeon: I can seeh you, Joka. Jökä-Face: Zeon, and walks pass him, now bursting into laughter KJ: *whispers to Fasha* That guy's insane. Fasha *whispers back* I know KJ: *whisers* I hope neither of us fight him, he might kill us. Fasha*whispers*what should we do if one of us is up against him Jökä-Face: ''Thinking This does seem to fool them. I'll just keep acting paranoid and wierd. That case the other of us can find a cure.'' KJ: *whispers* Well, he seems to be less powerful than us according to that machine, but he just tapped it. I suggest we fight him to test out his power, and if he's way to powerful than us, we fall right out of the ring Fasha*whispers*He looks familier... Wait! I saw him in the hospital, he nearly blew up the room me,richie,ulqi and water princess were in zeon had left and then then "the scourge" started battling him.Oh yeah, I thought we could start off weak and then grow stronger when he least expects it. KJ: *still whispering* The Scourge? Was that the guy from that game show that was weaked? Who do you think he is? Fasha*still whispering*Me and Water Princess think he's Zeon and we were questioning him Kagome *slowly walks into the hall* KJ: *whispers* Well, if Joka Face is here, you bet The Scourge will be here too. You might be right. Steve: 'Kagome I need to talk to you '''Jeff: ''*meditating in corner* Fasha*whispering*I have loads of evidence to back me up, joka-face called the scourge Zeon and the scourge jumped into a river and then Zeon came out the river Jökä-Face: If you blabering fools are done, I'll tell you something. Zeon is not the only one who is more than one.... Kagome *blinks* *looks over at Joka-Face* ...huh? Marcus -Calmly and happily puting my fighting boots on- KJ: How did you? But we were? Fasha *looks really irritated* YOUR THE GUY WHO NEARLY BLEW UP THE HOSPITAL! Jeff: '''*appears between Joka-face and Fasha* Leave the fighting for the ring. '''Steve: Kagome come here. Jökä-Face: Jeff....remember, we're still after you...Hehe. away, chuckling And yes, I DID blow up the hospital! Haaahahaaa!!! Kagome ....*runs into another room* 'Jökä-Face: ' Is that Richie's daughter? My, she looks healthier than her mom! Haha! 'Jeff: '*follows Kagome* Fasha*looks even more irritated* DONT YOU DARE SAY THAT ABOUT RICHIE! KJ: *sits there, quiet, scared* FashaLooks like I went a '''little '''far with my anger KJ: *gets up* I'm not scared! You didn't go to far.